


Yellow Petals

by Katydid_99



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Boyf Riends, Roses, Song: Michael in the Bathroom, Trans Michael, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, boyf riends - Freeform, flower symbolism, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katydid_99/pseuds/Katydid_99
Summary: "Michael in the bathroom by himself..."BMC Hanahaki One-shot





	Yellow Petals

Michael pulled the trigger on the toilet between his knees and watched the petals and thorns swirl down with the pinkened water. It wasn’t even an entire minute later when he started coughing the flowers back up again. He’d had hanahaki since he was twelve and had managed to keep it a secret for those past five years. What wasn’t a secret, however, was who gave him the infection. 

There wasn’t a thing about Jeremy he didn’t love: his strawberry blonde curls, the goofy smile he got when he was thinking about Christine, the way his face turned cherry red at even the slightest provocation. Michael felt his chest flutter every time he sat by him or grabbed his hand to drag him into Gamestops and hole-in-the-wall second-hand shops or took his joint and stuck it between his delicate pink lips for an elegant pull… how could he know that the flutter in his chest was the roots of unrequited love blossoming and tearing apart his lungs.

Jeremy was the only one who knew about his affliction and was as sweet about it as anyone could be. He’d rub his back during fits and would hold his hair before he cut it all off. He’d sit and listen patiently, and gently press to know who it was. He’d only brought up treatment once, to which Michael adamantly refused and Jeremy never mentioned it again. The both new the consequences of medically treated hanahaki: the removal of both the flowers and the feelings of romance. Michael couldn’t go through with that. To not to have ever loved Jeremy? That wasn’t an option.

And now here he was, abandoned by his first and only friend in the bathroom during a party he wasn’t invited to, choking on blood and roses and heartbreak. 

The last of his current fit settled with a final, heaving cough that resulted in a whole, perfect blossom missing the bowl and falling softly to the white tile. Michael picked it up with a shaking hand and stared at it ruefully. He’d read somewhere once that yellow roses symbolize friendship and joy. Intense emotion and undying love. The irony was a slap in the face, hot and violent, as he crushed the flower in his palm and threw it in with the rest before flushing.

The sunshine petals mock him all the way down.

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Roses: Friendship, jealousy, infidelity, apology, a broken heart, intense emotion, undying love, extreme betrayal
> 
> I have an idea of a future for this that includes Rich with hanahaki and no memory of who it's for (thanks, SQUIP!), slight Boyf Riends, surgical removal, complex relationships, relapses, and super slow-burn Expensive Headphones. Would anyone like to see that? Please let me know if this has a future or should I leave it as this tiny nugget of tragedy.


End file.
